Gesshoku
by Eciel Sora
Summary: saya ga tau summary nya gimana.. yang penting baca aja, kalau bisa review sekalian-maksa-
1. Chapter 1

**Gesshoku**

Disclaimer : Misashi Kishimoto.

Pair : NaruSasu atau SasuNaru? Liat nanti aja.

Rate : T

Genre : Rommance / Mystery.

Warning : Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Possible OOC, Typo(s), etc.

Happy reading! **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

~**Gesshoku**~

**Chap 1 : The Meeting.**

Takut. Itulah kata-kata yang dapat mewakili perasaan manusia yang bertemu dengan mahluk yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Vampire'. Takut akan kekuatan mereka, takut akan gigi taring mereka yang mencuat dan siap mencabik tubuh mereka, takut dengan kenyataan bahwa manusia lebih lemah ketimbang para vampire.

Tak jarang kalian menyatakan bahwa vampire itu adalah benalu bagi kehidupan didunia ini, mereka bak lintah yang siap menghisap darahmu sampai habis ketika mereka merasakan dahaga yang luar biasa. Tapi dilain pihak, apakah kalian tau apa yang mereka rasakan? Perasaan dahaga itu sangat menyiksa bagi mereka, mereka hanya melanjutkan hidup mereka dengan cara menghisap darah manusia, seperti kalian yang bekerja mencari uang untuk hidup.

Hidup? Ya tentu saja, apakah kalian pikir vampire yang terkenal dingin, tak berperasaan, tak bernafas, dan tak memiliki darah, tidak merasakan kehidupan? Tentu saja mereka itu hidup! Kalian tak berpikir? Setan mana yang merasakan lapar dan dahaga yang luar biasa? Setan mana yang jika dihunus dengan pasak meringis kesakitan hingga mati? Yah itulah vampire, mereka tak jauh beda dengan kita. Entah kalian menganggap mereka lintah atau apa? Yang pasti mereka tidak suka kalian sebut seperti itu!

Jika kau menanyakan, adakah hal yang paling ditakuti oleh para vampire? Tentu saja ada, selain sinar matahari yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum kelemahan utama vampire, juga ada pemburu vampire, mereka disebut _Slayer_, kecepatan yang mengagumkan, kekuatan yang besar, dan otak yang jenius adalah mesin pembunuh vampire yang sangat sempurna, oh ya, dan jangan lupakan kalung berbentuk salib yang selalu menggantung dileher mereka adalah senjata paling ampuh untuk mengusir vampire tingkat atas sekalipun.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, menyimpan sejuta kehangatan yang terpancar dari sosoknya dan digantikan oleh rembulan yang berbentuk bundar yang mempertunjukan kecantikan dan keindahan yang absolut. Purnama, ya inilah bulan purnama yang sepi dan tenang, tanpa ada gerak-gerik yang menjadi topic kali ini. Orang-orang terlalu takut untuk keluar, kenapa? jawabannya sangatlah mudah, satu kata mewakili segalanya 'Vampire'.

Purnama bersinar sangat terang, menyinari setiap pepohonan yang ada dibawah naungannya, terlihat dua orang pemuda yang duduk diatas rumput yang halus dan lembut. Tunggu! Dua pemuda? Ya mereka dua orang pemuda yang sedang duduk santai ditaman itu, mereka tidak akan khawatir dengan adanya 'pemburu malam' yang menakutkan bagi manusia, karena mereka adalah 'pemburu malam' tersebut.

Tampak dari kejauhan sepasang pemuda, yang satu berambut pirang, memiliki mata ber iris biru seperti langit disiang hari, berkulitkan tan caramel dan mempunyai tiga garis dipipi. Sedangkan pemuda lainnya berambut merah bata, mata hijau bak padang rumput yang luas, dan mempunyai symbol 'Ai' didahinya, mereka adalah Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto dan Sabaku no Gaara, kedua sahabat sekaligus saudara.

"Hei Gaara, apakah kau tidak bosan?" Tanya Naruto ke arah pemuda bernama Gaara itu, dan hanya disusul dengan ucapan 'Hn'nya saja.

Lama mereka berdiam diri ditaman itu, sampai akhirnya pemuda beriris biru bangkut dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?"Tanya Gaara yang menyadari sahabatnya itu berdiri.

"Aku bosan disini Gaara, aku mau berkeliling kompleks ini saja, sambil berpatroli" jawab Naruto sambil membersihkan celananya yang terkena rumput ditaman itu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati jika manusia-manusia itu menemukanmu Naruto" ucap Gaara tenang sambil mengamati bulan purnama itu, entah mengapa dia merasa naungan bulan itu memberikan perlindungan kepada 'jenis'nya.

"Hah, kalau aku bertemu manusia-manusia itu, paling-paling akan kubuat mereka pingsan"ucap Naruto. Pingsan? Kenapa mereka tidak meminum darahnya saja? Jangan bodoh, siapapun tau keluarga vampire terpandang, Namikaze-Uzumaki dan Sabaku, itu adalah keluarga dari _Pure Vampire_, yang bisa menahan rasa dahaga akan darah manusia.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto meninggalkan Gaara sendirian.

Naruto yang terlihat asik mengelilingi kota dikejutkan dengan melihat mahluk yang aneh, berbentuk ular, tetapi berkepala dan berbadan manusia disuatu gang yang gelap.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, mengamati wujud mahluk itu dengan seksama, terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang pudar yang tergeletak disebelah mahluk ular itu, dan mengelurkan darah dari lehernya.

'Apakah mahluk itu adalah vampire?'tanya Naruto sambil bersembunyi agar mahluk itu tidak merasakan keberadaannya. Tak lama Naruto melihat darah yang jatuh dari luka mahluk itu, mungkin disebabkan perlawanan wanita itu.

'Bukan vampire ya? Lalu mahluk apa dia?..'

Tak lama setelah itu terlihat mahluk itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gang yang gelap itu, terlihatlah mata kuning mirip sekali dengan mata seekor ular, berkulit putih sepucat mayat, dengan lidah yang panjang menjulur keluar dari mulutnya, menambah kesan 'ular' dalam dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto dikejutkan dengan datangnya seorang manusia, tepatnya pemuda berambut raven bermodel emo. Mahluk 'ular' yang melihat manusia itu menyeringai karena mendapatkan mangsa baru. Naruto sangat menyadari ada yang berbeda dari bau tubuh manusia yang tak biasa ini, dia hanya mampu menatapnya dari jauh, karena tujuannya hanya mengamati mahluk itu saja, Naruto tidak perlu khawatir pada pemuda tadi, karena dia tahu, pemuda itu adalah seorang _Slayer_.

"Hm, ada manusia ternyata, atau Aku sebut dengan sebutan Mr. _Slayer _dari keluarga Uchiha?"ucap mahluk itu sembari mendekati pemuda _Slayer _itu dengan perlahan-lahan, tapi pemuda itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Naruto yang mendengarkan ucapan mahluk itu membebelalakan matanya karena mendengar nama sebuah keluarga 'Uchiha'.

'Jadi, anak itu adalah keturunan Uchiha?'batin Naruto sembari memperhatikan pemuda yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Uchiha adalah nama keluarga _Slayer_ terbesar yang ditakuti oleh para vampire, kecuali keluarga Namikaze, Uzumaki, dan Sabaku, karena pendiri keluarga masing-masing saling bermusuhan.

"Cih. Mahluk rendahan"kata pemuda tadi dan langsung mengambil Kusanagi yang masih terbungkus sarungnya, dan memantulkan cahaya purnama dari sisi-sisinya yang mengenai mata mahluk 'ular' itu, yang menyebabkan mahluk tersebut menutup matanya.

Dalam sekejap, pemuda itu berada didepan mahluk itu, siap-siap untuk menghunuskan Kusanaginya tepat dijantung mahluk itu. Bingo! Kusanagi menancap tepat dijantung bagian kanan mahluk itu.

"Cih. Payah!"ucap pemuda itu sembari berbalik untuk segera meninggalkan jasad mahluk itu.

Naruto yang memperhatikan tempat itu dari jauh, melihat jelas saat Kusanagi menancap ditubuh mahluk itu, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak melihat pemuda itu berbalik hendak meninggalkan jasad mahluk 'ular' itu.

Saat pemuda itu sudah empat langkah menjauh dari jasad mahluk itu, tak disangka-sangka mahluk itu kembali berdiri dan siap-siap menyerang pemuda itu. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu segera berteriak kearah pemuda itu.

"AWAS!"

**Sasuke's POV**

'Cih, mahluk yang payah!'

Aku segera meninggalkan badan mahluk yang telah kutusuk dengan Kusanagi milikku. Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan jasad mahluk itu, aku mendengar teriakan yang cukup keras sehingga kuputuskan menengok ke arah suara itu.

"AWAS!"

Aku terkejut melihat mahluk yang telah kutusuk dengan Kusanagi bangkit kembali, kembali berdiri seraya mengeluarkan aura yang sangat tidak nyaman jika dirasa.

Tanpa kusadari mahluk itu telah didepanku, sebelum sempat melakukan perlawanan, dia menancapkan taringnya ke leherku, dan mulai menghisap darahku. Kurasakan panas menjalar seluruh tubuhku, lemas, dan ketakutan. Aku sudah tak kuat, kurasakan tubuhku mulai menggigil dan lemas.

Sebelum akhirnya mataku tertutup, samar-samar kulihat seseorang berjalan menuju arahku dari arah belakang mahluk itu, kuning, yah hanya itulah yang kulihat dari sosok yang datang itu, entah dia bermaksud menolongku atau hanya akan membantu mahluk sial ini menghisap darahku, aku sudah tidak peduli akan hal itu, tubuhku lemas, dan akhirnya aku menutup mataku perlahan.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Naruto's POV**

Kulihat mahluk itu menancapkan taringnya keleher pemuda Uchiha itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bingung, aku sudah tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan seorang _Slayer_, tapi jika dibiarkan lagi, dia bisa dibunuh oleh mahluk itu.

Akhirnya Aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri tempat mereka, dengan kecepatan maksimum, aku sampe ditempat mereka dengan waktu tidak sampai satu detik. Kulihat pemuda itu sejenak memandangku, matanya yang hitam kelam mengingatkanku pada malam yang indah dan menghanyutkan. Setelah beberapa saat mata itu tertutup. Kubuyarkan lamunanku, kembali kutatap mahluk yang sedang menghisap darah pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriakku kepada mahluk itu, kemudian dia berbalik menghadapku, kulihat bekas gigitan dileher pemuda itu seketika membentuk segel hitam.

"Ahh, tuan muda Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto rupanya" ucap mahluk itu, Aku tertegun. Darimana ia bisa mengetahui namaku? Kalau nama keluargaku aku tak masalah, tapi darimana? Pikiranku melayang entah kemana.

"Jangan heran Aku bisa tau namamu Namikaze junior"lanjut mahluk itu sembari menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Siapa yang tak mengenal tuan muda dari keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki seperti anda?" lanjut mahluk itu dengan melepaskan pelukannya terhadap pemuda _Slayer_ itu.

"Cih. Siapa kau? Jangan seenaknya berburu didaerah ini!" ucapku datar tapi dengan sedikit penekanan marah disetiap katanya.

Kulihat mahluk itu berjalan mendekatiku, aku mengambil kuda-kuda agar bisa langsung bertahan bila ia mendadak menyerangku.

"Hahaha, sejak kapan daerah ini menjadi tanggung jawab keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki? Aku rasa siapapun boleh berburu ditempat ini" ucap mahluk itu.

Aku perhatikan baik-baik mahluk itu, rasanya aku pernah melihat sosok seperti mahluk yang berada dihadapanku sekarang, tapi dimana?

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu didaerah ini?"tanyaku dengan nada datar.

"Tak penting siapa aku, yang terpenting Aku menginginkan krystal dari dalam tubuh para _Slayer_" jawab mahluk itu. Kristal? Apa yang dia maksud dengan Kristal adalah Kristal _Soul Crystal_*?

"Untuk apa kau menginginkan Kristal itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hah, kau ini keras kepala sekali Namikaze junior. Baiklah akan Aku beritahu sesuatu, sebenarnya bukan aku yang membutuhkan Kristal itu. Dengan kata lain, Aku dimintai bantuan oleh seseorang, tepatnya dengan dia memberikan imbalan tentunya" jawab mahluk itu. Aku tak merasakan nada kebohongan dalam setiap perkataannya, tapi aku merasa ada sedikit nada ketakutan didalamnya.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya meninggalkan tempat ini, sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa dihisap kristalnya. Sampai jumpa Namikaze junior" dengan kalimat akhir sebagai ucapan perpisahan, keluarlah cahaya pekat disekitar tubuh mahluk itu, secara reflek tanganku menutupi mataku yang sangat sensitive terhadap cahaya terang.

"Hei tunggu!" teriakku, tapi rupanya mahluk itu telah lenyap dari hadapanku. Pandanganku kini tertuju pada sosok yang disebut mahluk itu sebagai turunan Uchiha itu.

Sejenak aku terpaku dengan wujud pemuda ini, warna kulit seputih porselen, rambut biru donker dan berbentuk emo seperti pantat ayam, wajahnya yang terlihat manis ketika tidur, dan.. Hei! Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto? Dia laki-laki, lagipula dia adalah seorang _Slayer_!.

Kuputuskan untuk membangunkannya. "Hei! Bangun, Hei!" kuguncang-guncangkan badannya dengan perlahan, kulihat tak ada reaksi berarti sama sekali. Kupegang dahinya, panas sekali badannya. Sinar merah keluar dari lehernya, kulihat tanda yang dibuat oleh mahluk itu bersemu merah menyala, seketika badan pemuda itu bereaksi, kupikir reaksinya akan baik, tapi aku salah. Kejang-kejang yang kulihat, menahan sakit yang teramat sangat, kudengar rintihan yang memilukan dari bibirnya yang tipi situ. Entah mengapa hatiku mencelos mendengarkan rintihan kesakitan itu.

"Aku harus membawanya kerumah! Semoga saja Baa-chan dan Iruka bisa mengobatinya" lalu kuputuskan mengangkat tubuhnya secara Bridalstyle. Kujejakan kakiku dengan cepat, karena kurasakan badannya mengejang dengan hebat.

"Ughh..si..siapa k-kau?"

Kudengar suara yang mengandung kesakitan meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu. Hatiku makin sakit mendengarnya.

"Diamlah! Jangan banyak bicara!" kueratkan pelukanku pada badannya, dan diapun secara reflek memeluk leherku untuk memudahkanku menggendongnya. Entah mengapa aku bahagia saat dia mengalungkan tangan putihnya keleherku seperti itu.

Akhirnya sampailah kami didepan sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa, dengan pagar besi yang diukir secara indah.

"Naru? Dari mana sa-"kudengar seseorang bertanya kepadaku. Gaara. Kata-katanya terhenti saat melihatku tengah menggendong seseorang yang baunya sangat familiar. Bau _Slayer._

"Siapa dia Naru? Kenapa kau membawa seorang _Slayer_ kekediaman Namikaze? Kalau Minato jii-san mengetahui ini pasti k-"

"Urusai Gaara! Dimana Tsunade Baa-chan?" kulihat Gaara terhenyak saat mendengarku membentaknya.

"Maaf Gaara, tapi Aku harus menyelamatkan pemuda ini, sekarang tolong tunjukan dimana Baa-chan?" tanyaku dengan nada bersalah.

"Tak apa Naru, Aku paham. Ikuti Aku"

Kulangkahkan kakiku mengikuti Gaara yang berada didepanku. Sampailah kami kesebuah pintu ruangan yang kupastikan didalamnya ada Tsunade Baa-chan.

"Masuklah Naru, Tsunade-sama ada didalam" ucap Gaara sambil membukakan pintu ruangan itu.

"Terimakasih Gaara, dan maaf yang tadi"ucapku sembari meninggalkan Gaara didepan pintu.

**End of Naruto's POV**

**Normal POV**

Naruto meninggalkan Gaara yang berdiri didepan pintu yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Gaara.

Setelah Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih. Sejenak Naruto terkagum-kagum dengan peralatan yang tersedia dalam ruangan itu. Tapi kekagumannya terhentikan karena pertanyaan seseorang.

"Ada apa bocah?" Tanya wanita berambut pirang diikat dua.

"Baa-chan, Aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu, tolong sembuhkan pemuda ini" jawab Naruto sembari memandangi sesosok pemuda yang berada didalam gendongannya.

"Uchiha? Kenapa kau begitu menginginkanku untuk membantunya? Bukankah para Uchiha adalah musuh terbesar Vampire?"Tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan menghadapi pertanyaannya.

"Aku…"

**TBC**

Huhuhu, akhirnya Fict ke-2 jadi ^^

Harap reviewnya ya?

Sasuke : "Oid Author, Naru mau bilang apa?"

El : "Masa gak tau Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke : "Eeeh" –blush-

Naruto : "Kenapa Sasu-hime?"

Sasuke : "Naru. Si Author geblek itu menyebalkan. Cih!"

Naruto : "EL!" -rasengan-

Sasuke : "Nah, reviewnya kami tunggu ^^ dan paling penting review yang bermanfaat y? "

**Keterangan :**

**Soul Crystal : **sebuah crystal yang mengandung banyak Soul, biasanya jumlah soul dipengaruhi oleh pengalaman seorang _Slayer_ dalam berburu Vampire


	2. Chapter 2

**Gesshoku**

**A/N :** duh, saya baru menciptakan adanya Orochimaru POV dalam chapter ini, sebetulnya saya juga bingung, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?hahaha

**Disclaimer :** Kakek Kishi.

**Pair :** NaruSasu, NeejiSasu (belum ada scene nya)

**Rate :** T – M saya bingung, sebenarnya ingin M, tapi belum ada adegan yang bisa dikatakan adegan dewasa ( bloody scene ataupun lemon #plak), jadi saya tetapkan menjadi T+ saja

**Genre :** Rommance / Mystery.

**Warning :** Yaoi, Shounen Ai/BL, Possible OOC, Typo(s), etc.

Happy reading! **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

"_Uchiha? Kenapa kau begitu menginginkanku untuk membantunya? Bukankah para Uchiha adalah musuh terbesar Vampire?"Tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan menghadapi pertanyaannya._

"_Aku…"_

~**Gesshoku**~

**Chap 2 : The Hostility**

**Part one**

"Aku..a-aku hanya ingin menolongnya saja Baa-chan.." Ucap Naruto sembari memandangi wajah pemuda Uchiha yang sekarang ada digendongannya.

"Apakah kau tahu konsekuensi jika membawa seorang _Slayer_ kedalam kediaman Namikaze ini Naruto? Lagi pula, dia adalah keturunan Uchiha, yang jelas-jelas adalah musuh dari Namikaze!" ucap Tsunade santai sambil mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap cucu tersayangnya yang tengah berpikir untuk mendapatkan pertanyaan darinya itu. "Sudahlah, kau tak perlu menjawabnya Naruto..letakkan bocah itu di ranjang." Lanjut Tsunade sambil menunjuk sebuah ranjang berukuran sedang didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ha'i Baa-chan." Langsung saja Naruto merebahkan tubuh Uchiha muda itu keranjang yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Tsunade.

Diperhatikannya dengan cermat wajah Uchiha dibawahnya itu. Rambut biru donker, kulit seputih salju, wajah yang manis, dan wajah yang halus jika disentuh. Semburat merah muncul pada kulit tan Naruto.

'Kenapa kau Naruto? Ingat dia seorang _Slayer_! Lagipula dia seorang laki-laki' piker Naruto

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa Tsunade sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa terbaca.

"Bagaimana Aku bisa mengobati dia, jika kau terus berdiri disitu Naruto~!" Ucap Tsunade dengan nada menggoda pada Naruto. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tsunade, hingga terbesit pikirannya untuk menggoda cucu kesayangannya itu.

"H-ha'i Baa-chan." Ucap Naruto sembari berjalan menyamping, agar Tsunade dapat memeriksa keadaan Uchiha itu.

Mulailah Tsunade menempelkan tangannya kebagian luka pemuda Uchiha itu, muncullah sinar hijau dari telapak tangannya. Dengan perlahan luka yang berada dilehernya kembali tertutup, nafas yang tadinya menderu sekarang berubah menjadi nafas yang tenang dan pelan, ada sebersit perasaan lega terpampang dari wajahnya pucatnya.

"Nah Naruto, sekarang keadaan _Slayer_ ini sudah membaik, hanya butuh istirahat beberapa hari saja." Ucap Tsunade sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju mejanya kembali.

Perasaan lega yang tadinya secuil, kemudian tumbuh menjadi hangat, setelah mendengarkan perkataan Tsunade. Tapi hal itu hilang saat Tsunade memulai kembali pembicaraannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menempatkan Uchiha itu disini Naruto! Jika Tou-san mu mengetahuinya, pasti dia marah besar! Lebih baik kau segera membawanya pergi dari sini."

'Benar apa yang dikatakan Baa-chan, Aku harus membawanya pergi dari sini!' piker Naruto

"Baiklah Baa-chan, dan terimakasih telah mengobatinya." Ucap Naruto sembari mengangkat tubuh pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Tetapi belum sempat mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu, pintu ruangan sudah dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang.

BRAK

"To-tou-san.."

Orochimaru POV

"Ugh, sialan bocah Uchiha itu! Berani-beraninya dia menusukku dengan pedangnya itu!"

Kujejakkan kakiku melewati gang yang sempit dan gelap ini, entah kenapa aku merasakan sakit dibagian yang tadi ditusuk bocah Uchiha itu! Siapa namanya? Sa..Sasuke! Nah itu nama anak brengsek yang dengan lancang menusukkan pedangnya itu!.

Dengan kecepatan yang sama, kutelusuri gang demi gang, hingga aku merasakan bau yang sama dengan bocah Uchiha itu, bau _Slayer_, tapi bau bocah Uchiha itu lebih baik dari ini.

Kulihat seorang pemuda berambut panjang, dengan kulit pucat memegang pedang yang sama persis dengan pedang bocah Uchiha tadi, tapi bedanya pedang itu pemuda ini berwarna hitam dan dialiri cairan berwarna perak, aku yakin itu adalah darah Vampire.

Kuhentikan langkahku dan berhenti tepat didepan pemuda itu. Sesaat ku pandangi pemuda yang mempunyai mata lavender, kulit putih pucat, rambut panjang yang tertiup kesana-kemari itu, dan disebelahnya terdapat seonggok badan yang terkapar.

"Wah wah, sepertinya hari ini Aku sering melihat para _Slayer_ dimana-mana?" ujarku untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dan...Bingo! Raut mukanya yang dari tadi datar, kini nampak adanya sedikit keterkejutan mendengar ucapanku tadi.

End of Oro's POV

Pemuda yang berada dihadapan Orochimaru segera mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Orochimaru.

"Dimana kau melihat _Slayer _lain itu?" ucap pemuda itu dingin to the point.

"Kau tidak punya sopan santun seperti bocah Uchiha itu rupanya." Ucap Orochimaru dengan penekanan terhadap nama keluarga Uchiha. "Harusnya kau mengenalkan dirimu dahulu anak muda!" tambah Orochimaru dengan seringaian yang memuakkan.

"Aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku, cukup kau katakan saja dimana kau melihat _Slayer _itu!"

Orochimaru menggendikan bahunya, "Aku melihatnya ditepi hutan, tapi.." seringai Orochimaru semakin lebar

Mendengar kalimat menggantung dari Orochimaru, pemuda bermata lavender dibakar emosi. Diapun mendekati Orochimaru yang tepat berdiri dihadapannya, dengan sekali hentakan kaki, pemuda bermata lavender telah berdiri dihadapan Orochimaru dengan pedang terancam menggores leher Orochimaru.

"Cepat katakan dengan jelas! Kalau tidak, kau tahu apa yang akan Aku lakukan dengan lehermu itu, ular busuk!" ucap pemuda itu dengan kalimat yang tajam, mata lavendernya menyiratkan kemarahan dan ketidaksabaran.

Keringat jauh merembes dari pelipis Orochimaru, "Dia dibawa oleh seseorang." Orochimaru berusaha menutupi ketakutannya, yang disebabkan oleh pedang yang siap memotong lehernya itu.

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Se-seseorang, tepatnya Va-vampir dari keluarga Na-namikaze."

"Sial!" pemuda itu memasukkan Kusanagi kedalam sarungnya, dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan Orochimaru ditempat itu.

"Percuma saja kau mencari pemuda Uchiha itu, mungkin sekarang dia telah menjadi bagian dari 'mereka' fufufufu."

Mendengar perkataan Orochimaru, pemuda itu berbalik dan mencabut Kusanaginya, sesaat kemudian pemuda itu hampir menebaskan Kusanagi tepat dileher Ular lancang itu, sampai seseorang dating..

"Hyuuga-sama, kami menemukan Kusanagi milik Uchiha-sama." Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, Neji langsung berbalik dan berbisik kepada Orochimaru dengan nada mengancam, "Sekarang kau kulepaskan, jangan pernah kau menunjukan wajahmu itu didepanku jika kau tetap ingin hidup!"

Setalah pemuda yang diketahui bermarga Hyuuga itu melepaskan Orochimaru, Orochimaru langsung pergi dari tempat itu sembari mendecih kesal.

"Dimana kau menemukan Kusanagi ini?" Tanya pemuda Hyuuga itu kepada seorang bawahannya.

"Kami menemukan ini ditepi hutan sana Hyuuga-sama." Jawab orang itu sambil menunjukkan arah kepada sang Hyuuga.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera kesana." Pemuda Hyuuga itu melangkah menuju ketempat yang ditunjukkan oleh bawahannya.

Setibanya ditempat itu, dia dikejutkan oleh sesosok Miko berbaju putih dengan bawahan berwarna merah darah, berambut hitam panjang yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini Hinata-hime?" ucap pemuda Hyuuga itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya, Miko bernama Hinata itu berbalik, "Aah, Neji-nii jangan panggil Aku dengan embel – embel -hime" jawab Hinata(maaf disini Hinata tidak ngomong terbata-bata, kasihan Hinata terlihat lemah jika ngomong begitu). "Aku hanya mengecek tempat ini, tadi Aku merasakan adanya _Akai ito_(benang merah) yang sangat kuat disini Neji-nii."

"_Akai ito_? Tapi siapa Hinata-hime? Disini tak ada siapapun."

"Yah, Aku tidak tau Neji-nii, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Oh iya, sedang apa Neji-nii disini? Bukankah seharusnya Neji-nii menjaga daerah barat?"

"Saya mencari Sasuke, Hinata-hime." Tergambar raut kekhawatiran dimuka pemuda yang bernama Neji itu. "Sudah tiga hari ini, dia pergi dari kekediaman Uchiha tanpa member kabar."

"Sasuke? Tadi Aku merasakan cakranya dan cakra seorang Vampire disekitar sini, tepat saat Aku merasakan adanya _Akai ito_, cakranya terasa lemah Neji-nii." Ucap Hinata hati-hati. "Sebentar Neji-nii, mungkin Aku bisa melacak cakranya untukmu." Sambung Hinata.

Neji melihat Hinata yang sibuk mengucapkan mantra yang diketahui adalah mantra-mantra yang hanya bisa dipelajari oleh para Miko. Sebersit cahaya muncul dari kening Hinata.

Hinata membuka matanya, matanya bercahaya ungu, Neji tak kaget dengan itu, karena itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum, jika seorang Miko yang sedang melakukan ritual, matanya akan berubah warna.

"Sasuke Uchiha, seorang _Slayer_ yang sekarang dalam keadaan lemah dan tidak sadarkan diri, berada diantara pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi, dinaungi cahaya teduh yang mengikat dalam massa lalu yang terbentuk sejak dulu." Hinata menutupkan matanya kembali, cahaya yang bersinar dikeningnya hilang perlahan.

"Hinata-hime, apa maksudnya dengan 'dinaungi cahaya teduh yang mengikat Sasuke dalam massa lalu?" Tanya Neji penasaran dengan perkataan Hinata tadi.

"Maaf Neji-nii, Aku tidak tau itu…" jawab Hinata. Melihat Neji menunduk lesu Hinata menambahkan dalam perkataannya, "..tapi Neji-nii, Aku melihat sebuah Castle yang indah dan megah, mungkin Sasuke berada disana.." ucap Hinata disertai dengan senyum hangat.

"Sial! Pasti Vampire dari keluarga Namikaze itu yang menyebabkan ini semua!" geram Neji sembari mengepalkan tangannya. "Hinata-hime, sebaiknya anda pergi dari sini, tempat ini tidak aman!" sambung Neji.

Neji yang hendak memasukki hutan itu, langsung dihentikan oleh Hinata.

"Neji-nii, sebaiknya Neji-nii beritahu kepada Fugaku jii-san dan Mikoto baa-san, Aku takut mereka khawatir terhadap Sasuke." Ucapan Hinata berhasil menghentikan langkah Neji.

'Benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata, lagipula Aku tidak mungkin masuk dan menghadapi keluarga Namikaze sendirian!' piker Neji.

"Baiklah Hinata-hime. Ayo kita kembali!" Neji, Hinata, serta bawahan Neji meninggalkan tepi Hutan itu.

* * *

"APA?" teriak seorang keras dari sebuah mansion elite bergaya jepang.

"Tenanglah Fugaku, jangan biarkan emosimu mengendalikan akalmu." Ucap seorang wanita yang duduk disebelah pria yang berteriak tadi.

"Bagaimana Aku bisa tenang Mikoto! Berani benar rupanya Namikaze itu menculik anakku! Kurang ajar!" pria yang dipanggil Fugaku itu hanya geram menahan emosinya.

"Fugaku jii-san, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya pemuda dihadapan Fugaku, tak lain adalah Hyuuga Neji.

"Aku kecewa padamu Neji, Aku piker kau bisa menjaga Sasuke setelah kau menjadi tunangannya! Tapi sama saja!" ucap Fugaku sarkatis terhadap pemuda dihadapannya.

"Maaf Fugaku jii-san, Mikoto baa-san…" Neji hanya menundukkan kepalanya sembari merutuki kebodohannya.

"Obito!" Fugaku memanggil seseorang kepercayaannya yang bernama Obito, yang juga adalah keluarga Uchiha.

"Ada apa Fugaku-sama?"

"Perintahkan kepada bawahanmu untuk menyiapkan kuda, kita akan pergi kekediaman Namikaze sekarang!" ucap Fugaku dengan tangan terkepal.

"Baiklah Fugaku-sama." Ucap Obito mendengar sebuah Ultimatum dari seorang Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku dan Mikoto berlalu diikuti dengan Obito dibelakngnya hanya menyisakan Neji yang sedang duduk tertunduk dengan raut muka menahan marah yang besar.

Dikediaman Namikaze-

"To-tou-san.." ucap pemuda pirang terbata, karena dikagetkan oleh pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa oleh seseorang yang sangat Naruto kenal, Tou-san nya, sang Namikaze Minato di ikuti Kaa-san nya, Uzumaki Kushina.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras bersarang dipipi Naruto, dan mengakibatkan darah berwarna perak keluar dari ujung bibirnya, "Berani sekali kau Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto membawa keluarga Uchiha kedalam castle Namikaze ini!" ucap Minato geram.

Mata Kushina hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata melihat anak satu-satunya itu ditampar dengan keras oleh Suaminya, "Sudahlah Minato. Kasihan Naruto!" ucap Kushina tak tega melihat putra semata wayangnya.

"_Urusai _Kushina! Dia telah memalukan nama Namikaze dengan membawa seorang _Slayer_, apalagi bermarga Uchiha kedalam Castle ini! Bagaimana jika Dewan tau tentang hal ini? "

"Iya Aku tau Minato, Aku tau itu, tapi kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik, mungkin Naruto mempunyai sebuah alasan." Ucap Kushina sambil berlari kearah anaknya yang terpental akibat tamparan sang ayah.

"Benar Minato, tenangkan dirimu dulu!" ucap Tsunade yang sedari tadi hanya melihat.

"Baiklah Kaa-san, Kushina." Minato meredam amarahnya yang telah memuncak, dan diambang batas.

Naruto berdiri dihadapan Tou-san nya. Menyeka darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

"Tou-san harap kau mempunyai alasan yang tepat Naruto!" ucap Minato sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"A-aku.." Naruto bingung hendak mengucapkan apa, sampai akhirnya suara Tsunade memotong jawaban Naruto.

"Tadi, saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang ke Castle, kami tidak sengaja menemukan pemuda Uchiha ini terbaring lemah, jadi Aku minta Naruto membawanya kemari, agar Aku bisa mengobatinya." Ucapan Tsunade membuat Naruto kaget.

'Apa yang Baa-chan pikirkan? Kenapa tiba-tiba beliau berbicara begitu?' piker Naruto

"Apa benar begitu Naruto?" Tanya Minato terhadap anak satu-satunya itu.

"Be-benar Tou-san, A-aku menemukannya bersama Baa-chan tergeletak didalam hutan" ucap Naruto terbata, keringat dipelipisnya mengucur mulus meninggalkan wajahnya yang tampan.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau Tou-san maafkan, sekarang letakkan dia ketempat semula kau menemukannya! Tou-san tidak ingin Dewan mengetahui hal ini!"

Tidak mau membuat orang tuanya marah besar, Naruto hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya, pertanda dia setuju. Setelah itu, Minato dan Kushina beranjak dari ruangan Tsunade.

"Terima kasih Baa-chan mau menolongku tadi."

"Baa-chan tau perasaanmu Naruto, kau mencemaskannya bukan?" pandangan Tsunade kini tertuju pada pemuda Uchiha yang terbaring di ranjang, tanpa Naruto jawab pun, Tsunade bisa mengetahui itu benar.

"Tapi bagaimana Baa-chan? Keadaannya masih lemah.." ucap Naruto sembari mengelus-elus rambut biru dongker milik pemuda yang terbaring dihadapannya.

"Pergilah kehutan _Werewolf_, datanglah kekediaman Inuzuka, mereka mempunyai obat untuk pemuda ini." Ucap Tsunade sambil melangkah keluar, tapi sebelum keluar Tsunade berhenti dan berbalik.

"Tapi ingat Naruto, kau harus waspada terhadap para _werewolf_ selain klan Inuzuka." Tsunade kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan itu.

Naruto memandangi wajah damai pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Hei bangunlah…Aku ingin tau siapa namamu?.." matanya menatap sendu kepada badan yang tergeletak lemas dihadapannya. Dengan segera Naruto mencuri cium dikening pemuda itu, entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat merasakan kulit pemuda Uchiha itu menyentuh bibirnya. Segera saja Naruto mengangkatnya untuk meninggalkan Castle Namikaze.

Naruto tak sadar adanya sepasang mata Green Sea sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai Fugaku-sama." Ucap seorang bernama Obito.

"Hn"

Fugaku, Obito, Neji, serta beberapa bawahan Obito, melangkahkan kakinya kedalam Castle Namikaze. Sejenak Fugaku menatap bangunan Castle bercorak Eropa itu dalam diam, mengingat masa lalunya.

Flashback –

"_Hei Fugaku, kau tau apa artinya Damai?"ucap pemuda pirang a.k.a Namikaze minato kepada sahabatnya a.k.a Uchiha Fugaku._

"_Menurutku Damai itu ketenangan."jawab Fugakui datar tanpa memandang wajah si penanya._

"_Yaa. Aku juga berpikiran sama. Eh Hei, kelak jika kita sudah mewarisi kekuasaan Tou-san kita, apakah kau akan membantuku Fugaku?"ucap Minato sembari memandang kesamping dimana Fugaku tidur._

"_Membantumu?"_

"_Ya! Tentu saja membantu, membantuku untuk menciptakan kedamaian diantara 5 suku (Vampire, Manusia, Elf, Werewolf, dan Siluman)."_

_Mendengar hal itu Fugaku tersenyum, "Tentu saja sahabatku, Aku pasti membantumu." Akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama._

Flashback End –

'Sudah lama sekali..' ucap Fugaku dalam hati, entah kenapa pusing dan sakit yang ia rasakan setiap membayangkan memori itu.

Lamunan Fugaku terhentikan saat ada seorang penjaga mencegah mereka.

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa Uchiha-sama?" Tanya salah seorang penjaga kepada Fugaku dan rombongannya.

"Kami hanya ingin menemui Minato-sama." Jawab Obito cepat.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk, saya akan memanggilkan beliau dahulu." Pengawal itupun berlalu dari hadapan Fugaku yang sedang memandangi foto dua keluarga yang menjalin ikatan Harmonis, yaitu keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha.

Ditempat lain di Castle Namikaze

"Aku yakin Dewan telah mengetahui hal ini Kushina, apalagi Fugaku, dia pasti akan tambah menyalahkan Aku setelah insiden pembunuhan Itachi 10 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Minato sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tau Minato, tapi itu semua bukan salahmu, Itachi hanya ingin melindungi sahabat terbaik ayahnya." Ucap Minato sambil merengkuh suaminya kedalam pelukan.

Flashback –

"_..Grrrrr…Grrrrr.."_

_Beberapa rombongan Siluman menghadang Minato dan Kushina saat perjalanan kembali ke Castle Namikaze, memang jalan ini sangat jarang ditempuh oleh manusia ataupun Vampire, tapi mengingat anak mereka yang ditinggal di Castle sendirian, mereka memutuskan untuk melewati jalan sepi itu, karena waktu yang dibutuhkan relative cepat._

"_Kushina, cepat berlindung dibelakangku." Ucap Minato kepada istrinya, Kushina._

"_Keluarga Namikaze, huh? Sudah lama Aku ingin membunuh kalian yang seenaknya saja mengganti peraturan berburu kami!" ucap salah satu Siluman dari rombongan itu, dan langsung menyerang Minato yang sendirian, Kushina ingin sekali membantunya, tapi Minato melarangnya._

_Tak lama kemudian Minato terkepung oleh beberapa Siluman._

"_Gyahahaha, ternyata kekuatanmu tak sehebat yang kami dengar Namikaze-sama." Senyum meremehkan disuguhkan terhadap Minato oleh salah satu Siluman dihadapannya._

"_Dengan ini, berakhirlah hidupmu!" dengan satu ayunan saja, cakar tajam yang menghiasi tangan Siluman itu dapat mencabik kulit Minato, tapi…_

"_Holy Spiral, Enchanted Sign." Terdengar seseorang merapalkan mantra yang diduga mantra para Slayer._

_Dengan itu, Siluman yang dari tadi memojokkan Minato tumbang semua._

"_Minato Jii-san, kau tak apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam diikat belakang, dan mempunyai warna mata sehitam malam._

"_Ah, Ita-kun, Jii-san berterima kasih padamu." Itachi membantu Minato berdiri._

_Kushina yang sedari tadi diam, menghampiri Itachi dan Minato._

"_Terima kasih Ita-kun, kau menyelamatkan suami Baa-san." Ucap Kushina sambil membungkuk._

"_Ah, itu hanya kebetulan saja kok Baa-san." Itachi menjadi salah tingkah sendiri dibuatnya._

"_Ya sudah, Jii-san tinggal dulu ya Ita-kun." Ucap Minato sembari memberikan Itachi sebuah senyum tulus._

"_Baiklah Jii-san, Baa-san, hati-hatilah dijalan." Dengan itu Minato dan Kushina kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya._

_Itachi yang baru ingat untuk mengantarkan barang Minato yang tertinggal langsung kembali ketempat Minato dan Kushina, tapi salah seorang Siluman yang tadi tumbang langsung bangkit dan menyiapkan cakarnya untuk membunuh Minato, melihat itu langsung saja Itachi mengerahkan seluruh kecepatannya untuk memeberi perlindungan kepada sahabat baik ayahnya._

"_AWAS JII-SAN!" Itachi berteriak keras. Minato yang mendengar teriakan Itachi segera membalikkan badan._

_Deg_

_Minato mematung melihat didepannya ada Itachi yang sedang meringis kesakitan karena cakar Siluman itu berhasil menembus perutnya. Darah keluar dari dalam mulutnya._

"_Ji..Jii-san…" Itachi yang mendapat luka parah hanya bisa terjatuh, pandangannya mulai kabur. Sedang Minato? Minato menatap marah kepada Siluman tadi. Matanya yang berwarna biru cerah kini berwarna merah darah, taring-taring giginya memanjang siap untuk mencabik daging segar, kuku jarinya yang pendek, kini menjadi panjang._

"_Beraninya kau…" dengan cepat Minato menancapkan tangannya tepat di area jantung Siluman itu._

_Minato kembali mendekati tubuh Itachi yang sedang berada dipangkuan istrinya._

"_I..Ita-kun, bertahanlah Ita-kun.." isak Kushina membahana._

"_Jii…san..tolong…uhuk.." darah segar muncrat dari mulut Itachi, "to..long…bawakan..uhuk uhuk…jasad..kuughh..uhuk..pada Tou-san dan Kaa…sann…." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mata seindah malam itu kini tertutup untuk selamanya. Kalung salib yang berada disaku celana Itachi menyala, tapi baik Kushina dan Minato tak ada yang menyadarinya._

_Minato dan Kushina hanya mampu menangis. Mereka langsung membawa jasad Itachi kedalam kereta mereka, dan langsung menuju ke mansion Uchiha, dan sebagai sambutannya adalah pukulan dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku kepada Namikaze Minato_

Flashback End –

TOK

TOK

TOK

Lamunan Minato terhenti ketika di interupsi oleh suara ketukan.

"Maaf mengganggu anda Minato-sama, tapi Uchiha-sama telah datang untuk menemui anda." Ujar seseorang diluar ruangan dimana Minato dan Kushina berada.

DEG

Minato yang mendengar kata Uchiha ditambah dengan embel-embel –sama, langsung kaget, tidak mungkin Uchiha sembarangan yang datang ke Castle nya ini, pasti itu adalah Uchiha Fugaku.

Kushina yang mengetahui hal ini hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Temui dia, dan katakanlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ucap Kushina sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Minato berdiri diikuti Kushina meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ketempat Fugaku.

Terlihatlah beberapa orang dilantai loby istana, hanya ada satu orang yang Minato dan Kushina hafal. Uchiha Fugaku.

"Fu-Fugaku.."

"Hn, Minato.."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

Haaah, akhirnya saya publishkan, maaf agak berantakan kosakata yang saya pakai, ini juga saya garap dalam waktu 2jam tanpa persiapan yang matang hehehe #kgk ade yg nanye boss#

Oh ya, ngga apa-apa kan di fict ini g ada chara Itachi? Kalau pengin ada, saya udah siapin alurnya kok hehehehe. Tapi kalo g ada yang keberatan si, y saya g masukan lagi chara Itachi..

Terima kasih sekali lagi saya ucapkan kepada para readers yang sudi memberikan review pada saya ^^a, semua masukkan yang kalian berikan sangat saya hargai lhooooooo.. –bow-

Hehehe

Sasuke : "kenapa Aku tidur molo El?"

El : "km lg sakit"

Sasuke : "enak bener si Dobe, kebagian banyak"

El : "pemeran utama"

Naruto : "heh Teme, yang banyak itu Tou-san kita!"

El : "Ah terserah kalian. Para readers walaupun Readers sudah tau ini Fict yang sangat tidak bermutu, tapi sudilah memberi sedikit (banyak jg gpp) masukkan melalui Reviews" –Bow-

**Balasan review (Cuma buat panjang-panjang page) hahaha XD :**

**Jurino phantomhive : **hoho, tak masalah Juri-san, yang penting anda meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fict bobrok ini, makasih lhoo –bow-

**Kuroichi-hara :** iyup, g masalah juga kok Hara-san, yang penting da baca hehehehe. Iya ini NaruSasu, awalnya mau SasuNaru, tapi udah bosen ah –geplaked ma SN FC- heheheh, btw mksh –bow-

**Sasutennaru :** ahaha makasih STN-san (plakplak) mksd saya SasuTenNaru kok hehehe.. jawabannya ada di chap ini kok..bilang suka y? jgn dulu ah, masa baru-baru langsung bilang suka, g seru dong :p, btw makasih da rev –bow-

**Ryuuka Uchiha :** iya Ryuu-san, hehe makasih –bow-

**Winter Ney : **yosh makasih Ney-san, masukan anda akan saya ingat terus (kalo g lupa y Ney-san, habis udah pikun Authornya) hahaha, makasih –bow-

**Mika : **ini NaruSasu Mika-san, makasih –bow-

**Hayashibara Nao :** yup bener bgt Nao-san. Hehe.. makasih lhoo –bow-

**Lopelope : ** wokeh Lope-san, saya sangat berterimakasih atas masukannya lhoo.. g bikin katarak kok, Cuma bikin belekan hahhaa bercanda XDv.. maunya jg M kok, ntar juga ada lemony, tapi gtw juga si, tergantung adik saya lagi ON g otak Fujoshinya, fufufufu –Author tidak bisa membayangkan adegan lemon- … tapi untuk chap-chap ini saya make T+ aja dlu.. wokeh Lope-san, kapan-kapan saya PM anda, dan minta saran anda. Oh ya, btw makasih saran dan Lope-san –bow-


	3. Chapter 3

**Gesshoku**

**Disclaimer :** Kakek Kishi.

**Pair :** NaruSasu, NejiSasu.

**Rate :** M

**Genre :** Rommance / Mystery.

**Warning :** Yaoi, Shounen Ai/BL, Possible OOC, Typo(s), etc.

Happy reading! **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

_Minato berdiri diikuti Kushina meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ketempat Fugaku._

_Terlihatlah beberapa orang dilantai loby Castle, hanya ada satu orang yang Minato dan Kushina hafal. Uchiha Fugaku._

"_Fu-Fugaku.."_

"_Hn, Minato.."_

~**Gesshoku**~

**Chap 3 : Inadvertence**

**Part three**

Kedua orang yang berbeda jenis itu saling memandang, dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dibaca, marah, sedih, kecewa, dan penyesalan. Tapi tak ada yang mau mengakui hal itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil putraku kembali." Ucap Fugaku dengan wajah datar disertai tatapan tajam kea rah Minato.

Minato yang sudah sangat mengenal Fugaku hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Anakmu sudah dikembalikan ketempat semula oleh Putraku, Fugaku."

Mendengar perkataan Minato, Neji yang sedari tadi hanya diam pun mulai ikut bicara. "Jangan berbohong! Anakmu belum mengembalikan Sasuke Uchiha ketempat semula!" ucap Neji dengan nada yang dinaikkan beberapa oktaf dari biasanya.

"Jaga bicaramu Neji!" ucap Fugaku dingin.

Neji menundukkan kepala dan mencengkram erat tangannya.

"Ya, Aku akui tadi Putraku membawa putramu ke Castle ini untuk diobati, Fugaku. Tapi Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikan putramu ketempat Ia menemukannya." Jelas Minato.

Kediaman menyelimuti ruangan itu, hingga akhirnya Neji angkat bicara.

"Jii-san, lebih baik Aku melihat tempat yang dimaksud oleh Namikze ini." Neji memohon izin kepada Fugaku, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat oleh Fugaku.

_Skip Time_

Setelah beberapa saat Neji keluar dari Castle Namikaze, dia kembali dengan wajah penuh amarah. Langsung saja Neji melesat kedepan sang Namikaze dengan menghunuskan pedang dileher Minato.

"Kalian jangan berbohong Namikaze! Tak ada satu orangpun berada ditempat itu!" ucap Neji dengan penuh amarah sembari bersiap-siap menyerang pemimpin Vampire castle Namikaze.

Tiba-tiba dengan didorong oleh seseorang, Neji terpental jatuh menuruni tangga.

"Jaga ucapanmu Hyuuga-san!" ucap seorang pemuda bermata green sea, dan berambut merah. "Jangan seenaknya berlaku tidak sopan terhadap Minato-sama!" lanjutnya.

Obito yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang Fugaku kini mengangkat Neji yang sepertinya mengalami-memang- memar dibagian dada. Fugaku hanya diam memandangi calon 'menantunya' terjatuh dari tangga.

"Ah Gaara-kun, terima kasih." Ucap Minato terhadap sosok yang bernama Gaara tadi.

"Sudah kewajiban Saya Minato jii-san."

Neji yang telah bangun dari jatuhnya memperhatikan sosok yang telah mendorongnya. Neji menatap tajam terhadap Gaara, dan dibalas dengan Tajam juga oleh Gaara.

"Kau..kau tau dimana Sasuke berada?" ucap Neji lantang kearah Gaara.

"Tutup mulutmu Neji!" ucap Fugaku datar tapi matanya belum berallih dari sosok Minato, "Jaga sopan santunmu!" sambung Fugaku. Neji hanya diam kembali sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, di otaknya kini hanya ada Sasuke dan Sasuke.

Tsunade yang baru tiba diruangan itu, dikagetkan dengan adanya sosok Fugaku dan beberapa anggota Keluarga Uchiha lainnya.

"Ada apa ini Kushina?" Tanya Tsunade pada Kushina yang berdiri disamping Minato.

"Fugaku-san ingin mengetahui dimana keberadaan putranya yang dibawa oleh Naruto tadi, Kaa-san." Ucap Kushina seperti berbisik.

Tsunade yang mengetahui sifat alami seorang Uchiha berinisiatif memberitahukan keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke terhadap para Uchiha yang dianggap merusak ketentraman Castle putranya.

"Jika kalian mencari Naruto dan pemuda Uchiha. Mereka, ah lebih tepatnya Aku menyuruh Naruto untuk membawa pemuda Uchiha itu ke kediaman Inuzuka, klan _Werewolf_, karena sepertinya luka yang diderita oleh anakmu parah Fugaku." Ucap tsunade kearah Fugaku.

Orang-orang yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, siapa yang tak tau dengan keluarga _Werewolf _yang terkenal selalu haus akan darah? Tak berperasaan melebihi Vampire.

Mengetahui keterkejutan diwajah para Uchiha lainnya, Fugaku ambil suara.

"Neji, kau kutugaskan untuk menjemput Sasuke dihutan _Werewolf._" Ucap Fugaku datar.

Neji yang mendengarkan Ultimatum dari sang Fugaku hanya mengangguk, dan langsung melesat pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh Tsunade.

"Apa benar yang Kaa-san ucapkan?" Tanya Minato terhadap Tsunade.

"Ya, Aku tidak tega melihat cucu kesayanganku terlihat sedih, ketika melihat pemuda Uchiha itu terbaring lemas tak berdaya di Ranjang."

"Sedih? Tapi kenapa Kaa-san?" ucap Kushina bingung atas apa pernyataaan Tsunade yang bisa dikatakan sedikit 'aneh'.

"Nanti kau juga mengetahuinya sendiri Kushina. Kalau begitu Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Tsunade sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Minato hanya mengikuti arah dimana Kaa-san nya menghilang dipintu lain ruangan itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gaara yang berdiri disebelah kanannya.

"Gaara, Kau susul Naruto." Ucap Minato sembari menatap Gaara.

"Baiklah Jii-san." Ucap Gaara mengerti akan perintah pamannya itu, dan langsung menghilang dari hadapan Minato dan Kushina.

Fugaku yang sudah merasa tidak ada keperluan di Castle itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar Castle, tapi sebelum itu Fugaku menoleh dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Anakmu menyentuh Anakku Minato." Ucap Fugaku dingin melebihi biasanya, dan Minato melihat wajah serius terpampang dimukanya, muka Fugaku.

"Apakah kau belum bisa memaafkan kami Fugaku…" ucap Minato dengan nada yang teramat lirih, tetapi Kushina mendengar itu, dan hanya mampu memeluk Suaminya. Dari samping, berharap memberi sedikit kekuatan kepada Minato.

Di tempat lain, dua orang pemuda, ah tepatnya seorang pemuda sedang berlari sembari menggendong pemuda lain di tangannya menuju ke hutan _Werewolf._

**Naruto's POV**

Sudah satu hari Aku berlari menuju ke hutan _Werewolf _yang dimaksud Baa-chan, tapi belum sampai juga. Kuedarkan pandanganku ketempat dimana Aku berdiri sekarang, langit pun terlihat mendung, sepertinya akan terjadi badai, mungkin lebih baik Aku cepat melanjutkan perjalananku, Aku juga merasakan tubuh yang berada dalam gendonganku mulai terasa panas, mungkin obat yang diberi oleh Baa-chan sudah mulai hilang efeknya.

"Nghh…"

Aku mendengar suara lenguhan dari pemuda yang sekarang berada dalam gendonganku, tirai putih yang menutupi matanya kini terbuka menampilkan malam yang sangat Aku sukai. Aku menghentikan sejenak lariku.

"Siapa Kau? Dan dimana Aku?" kudengarkan suaranya yang sangat merdu itu, entah kenapa, mendengar suaranya itu, ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.

"Aku hanya orang asing yang tak mengenalimu, dan kita dalam perjalanan untuk mengobati lukamu." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan memandang lurus ke dalam dua bola mata _onyx_ yang indah itu, dan entah saat kuperhatikan ada semburat merah dipipi putih pemuda ini, dan Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Pegangan yang erat, sepertinya akan hujan, lebih baik kita mencari tempat berteduh." Kuedarkan tatapanku sesaat sebelum menemukan sebuah Gua yang cukup untuk disinggahi oleh kami berdua. Kulajukan kedua kakiku menuju Gua itu.

"Lebih baik kau tidur lagi, sepertinya tubuhmu pun memerlukan istirahat ne." kubaringkan tubuhnya kesebuah batu yang berada dalam Gua tersebut, cukup kering, kuyakin dia akan merasa nyaman, beruntung disetiap sisi gua terdapat dahan-dahan dan ranting yang kering, jadi bisa kugunakan untuk membuat perapian.

"_Fira_._"_ Kugunakan sedikit sihir disini, sihir yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh para Vampire, untung pemuda disebelahku ini sudah terlelap, jadi Aku tidak perlu merasa khawatir kalau dia bisa mengetahui kalau Aku ini Vampire.

Kupandangi lekat-lekat wajah pemuda dihadapanku, kupandangi setiap jengkal tubuh, setiap inci dari wajahnya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba pandangan mataku tertuju pada leher nya yang seputih porselen itu, Aku membayangkan jika taringku menembus leher pemuda ini, merasakan darah yang sedari dulu menarik untuk ku kecap dengan lidahku, dan apa yang kupikirkan!

Perlahan kudekatkan tanganku pada lehernya, sedikit demi sedikit tanganku pun menyentuh kulit porselennya. Halus. Fantasy ku pun makin larut, pikiranku makin kacau, belum pernah selama ini Aku menginginkan sesuatu sampai membuatku pening seperti ini. Aku sudah tidak memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan kudapat setelah menicipi darahnya, perlahan kurendahkan bibirku kelehernya, dekat..dekat.. sampai akhirnya-

BUUM!

**End of Naruto's POV**

Terlihat dua mahluk yang sedang berlari dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, warna merah _maroon_ dan cokelat lah yang bias dilihat karena kecepatan mereka yang diatas 'normal', Sabaku No Gaara dan Hyuuga Neji, itulah kedua mahluk yang sedang berlari untuk mengejar sesuatu, tepatnya mengejar seseorang yang berharga bagi diri masing-masing.

"Cih! Tak kusangka Aku akan dikejar oleh 'lintah'!" ucap ketus Neji yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa-pemuda disebelahnya-.

Gaara yang sedari berlari dibelakang pemuda Hyuuga itupun hanya bisa diam, entah karena _Kalut_ atau emosi, tapi yang jelas dia hanya mendiamkan Neji sedari tadi.

"Hei! Bisakah kau tidak membututiku 'lintah'!" bentak Neji pada Gaara, berdua mereka menghentikan lari mereka, mengahadap satu sama lain.

Gaara yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara, "Akan badai, sebaiknya kau berlindung jika tidak ingin mati kedinginan." Ucap Gaara datar sembari menuju sebuah gubuk kecil kosong yang kebetulan ditemuinya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan jangan sok ta-". Ucapan Neji terputus karena dirasanya tetesan air langit yang mengenai pipi porselennya.

Sembari mendecih, Neji memutuskan untuk mengikuti Gaara yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di gubuk kecil itu.

Gaara merasakan pemuda disampingnya bergetar hebat, Gaara tahu, dia kedinginan, entah dalam konteks dingin karena air langit ataupun dingin yang berasal dari tubuh Gaara karena dia 'berbeda'.

"Pakailah ini." Gaara menyerahkan mantel bulu yang sedari melekat ditubuhnya dan membrikan kepada pemuda yang tinggal digubuk itu selain dirinya.

"Kau kira Aku sudi? Jangan mimpi!" Tolak Neji kasar sambil membuang mantel yang diberikan oleh Gaara, namun pemuda Sabaku itu malah keluar dari GUbuk 'mereka'.

Dengan alis yang bertaut, pemuda Hyuuga itu memandangi gerak-gerik pemuda Sabaku yang meninggalkannya sendiri, "Mau kemana kau?" Neji meruntuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu? Seperti tak rela jika sang Sabaku meninggalkannya sendirian!

"Aku tidak mau disalahkan jika kau sakit karena berada disebelah sumber 'dingin'."jawab Gaara tenang, sambil menikmati air langit yang mengguyur badannya diapun memejamkan kedua _emerald_nya, dan terpetak sedikit senyum dibibirnya yang lembut.

Neji yang sedari tadi terus memikirkan Sasuke dan Sasuke, melihat pemandangan sang Sabaku yang sekarang ini hanya bias menelan ludah, badan proporsional yang dibalut kemeja putih tipis yang mencetak bagian tubuhnya karena terkena hujan, rambutnya yang lepek karena air langit, dan senyuman seorang pemuda Sabaku yang sangat memesona seorang Hyuuga Neji.

'Apa yang kupikirkan, dia hanya 'lintah' yang tak berguna, jangan sampai Aku 'jatuh' kepadanya! Apa? Jatuh? Tidak! Tidak!' piker Neji sembari mengacak rambutnya yang panjang disertai sedikit geramman kesal.

Gaara yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya, mendengar geramman kesal dari sang Hyuuga, dia hanya mendengus dengan perilaku kekanakan pemuda Hyuuga itu.

BUUM!

Naruto yang mencoba untuk mencicipi darah Sasuke terpental jauh dari tubuh Sasuke yang masih berbaring diatas sebuah batu.

Dengan langkah tertaih Naruto menuju tempat Sasuke sebelumnya, dia heran, mengapa dia tidak bisa menyentuh pemuda Uchiha itu. Apakah ada yang salah? Sekiranya daritadi baik-baik saja.

Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar karena menahan ngilu karena efek tadi, dia mencoba memeriksa tubuh sang Uchiha bungsu. Dan..

"Ah! Pantas saja Aku tak bisa meminum darahnya, kalung salib sial ini masih dipakainya." Runtuk Naruto sembari menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya sudahlah, lebih baik Aku mencari makanan, sepertinya badai-pun sudah reda." Ucap Naruto sembari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur didalam Gua, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata merah yang sedang mengawasi Sasuke dengan tatapan kelaparan.

TBC-

Hadeh kok saya jadi error gini? Dah berapa lama g update nih Fict? Tapi kayaknya ga ada yang menunggu fict ini di update, jadi dengan didukung tugas kul yg segunung dan PKL di daerah 'terpencil' yang tak terjangkau INTERNET membuat saya g mood.. gomenne –bow- dan kelihatannya chap ini sangatlah PENDEK huahahaha, tapi saya janji, saya bakal nglanjutin ni Fic sampai rampung! dan untuk fict yang satu nya, saya rasa, saya bakal merombak habis tuh fict, mau republish saja.. Makanya gimme repiew ne XD…


End file.
